The Oracle
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: this is a story i wrote a while ago, but just got around to typing PLEASE READ AND REVIEW an oracle comes to Hogwarts and gives the students a taste of thier futures


* * *

**The Oracle**

**A/N: so this is a story I wrote a while ago and I just got finished typing. It's not very good at all, it was just a stupid idea that came to mind, I own no characters except Victoria, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Victoria sat patently waiting in an empty classroom for the students she knew to be coming. She could see them in her mind, walking down to the hall, whispering excitedly with curious expressions.

Victoria was an oracle. An oracle was very different from a Seer and being compared to a Seer was one of Victoria's biggest pet peeves. Oracles, like metamorphmagi, were born not taught. It was an extremely rare gift. TO prove you were an oracle you had to go through extensive magical testing at the Ministry of Magic. Victoria was fairly young, in here early 20's and had just recently been legally declared an oracle.

Not long after being put in the Ministry's log of official oracles she had been invited to Hogwarts. Dumbledore decided that as a special treat for the students, he would invite an oracle to read each child's future one by one. He said if all went well he'd ask her back again every year if that were all right with her.

Oracle's could use their ability at will, but were known for their extremely ethical use of there powers and never told anything that would altar history. Being able to see a person's past and future gave an oracle an almost empath like ability as well and they could sense the character of a person or lack there of. Victoria tended to base how much she told a person on how much she liked that person. She heard a gentle tapping on the door and knew the students were here. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and prepared for the questions**.**

* * *

Hermione Granger walked attentively into the classroom where the oracle waited. The women looked young. Hermione had read about oracles but was very surprised they got to see one. They were supposed to be very powerful.

Despite all her uncertainty about the situation Hermione had to admit she was curious and already knew exactly what she wanted to ask. She sat in the chair across from the oracle and stared at her feet afraid to meet the woman's eyes. She heard the women say in a sweet voice,

"What would you like to know?" Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at the women before her. She asked the question that had been troubling her for at least a month if not most of her life.

"Will I ever have any friends?"

Victoria smiled sadly at the girl. She had deep brown eyes and bushy brown. From her sight of the girl's past and future, she could see she was muggle born so she knew it had to be hard to be in this new place. She could sense that the girl was shy and buried herself in books to hide from the social world.

Victoria closed her eyes and saw the girl's future in her mind. This girl was defiantly in for an interesting life. Just in the next few years Victoria could see incredible deadly adventures awaiting this eleven-year-old girl.

As always the farther she looked in the future the less detailed her visions got, but as far as she went two people shown crystal clear; two boys, one with black hair, the other with bright red hair. Waves of loyalty and love washed off them for the girl in front of her.

The red head love the bushy headed brown-eyed girl, truly loved her.

The black-headed boy saw her as a sister and would risk his life to save her. She could see them all together, the perfect trio, she's never seen closer friends.

She smiled as she opened her eyes to look at the girl in front of her.

"Yes," she said to the hopeful girl, " you will make two friends who will be extremely loyal, the best friends anyone could ever have."

"Really," she said in excitement. She sat there for almost a full minute imagining what it would be like to have such good friends. Then quite suddenly a thought occurred to her and she blurt out her new question.

"Have I met them yet?" Victoria smiles at the girl's excitement and guessed she was thinking of someone already. Victoria closed her eyes again and scanned over the girl's history until she came to a very recent occurrence.

She saw the bushy haired girl yelling bossily at two boys in front of her. One had black hair and glasses the other red hair and freckles.

"Yes," she said as she opened her eyes, " you've already met them."

A small ringing bell signaled the end of the girls interview. The girl stood up saying, "Thank you, thank you so, so much." She turned and practically skipped out the room.

* * *

Harry Potter looked around the empty classroom. He wondered what he'd ask an oracle. He wouldn't even know what an oracle was if he hadn't heard Hermione Granger's long speech on how much she knew about them.

They were sending students in by house and year, in alphabetical order. Harry had watched many other Gryffindores first years go ahead of him. They came out with varied expressions some pleased others confused. Hermione for one had come out practically skipping.

Now as he walked in he puzzled over what to ask the woman sitting in the chair. Before Hagrid came the question would have been easy, "_Will I ever get away from the Dursley's_?" Escape seemed a better term. But now that he had "escaped" nothing was really bothering him. Things were perfect at Hogwarts; he had a place that actually felt like home and really great friends.

That's when it struck him, at Hogwarts; he felt at home and had great friends, but what would happen when he had to leave Hogwarts. He didn't have a family to go home to.

Victoria watched the boy carefully. He was deep in thought he hadn't even sat down.

"Uhhhmm," she said carefully but loudly," There's a chair here for you." He jumped slightly and quickly sat down. When he sat his bangs fluttered a little and she caught a glimpse of his lightning bolt scar.

_Harry Potter_, the words echoed across her mind and visions flashed across her eyes. They didn't usually come like this. She usually had to concentrate on them but these forced themselves upon her.

She saw a woman with red hair fall to the ground in a flash of green light, a baby wrapped in a blanket and placed on a doorstep. She saw a huge boy picking on a much scrawnier one, a giant of a man breaking down a door. She saw a black haired boy flying on a broom. She saw a mirror and a man with a turban. She saw a petrified girl, then a huge snake. The there was a black dog, then a dark graveyard. She saw a hallway filled with glowing orbs, a cave and a basin filled with green liquid and a statue of a man, a women and a baby in the middle of a town square. She saw a boy wit violent red hair, and a girl with brown hair, Dumbledore a girl with the same bright red hair and finally a pale man with a snake like face and blood red slits for eyes. All these visions passed in a matter of seconds.

She gasped as she came out of her visions. Harry Potter was starring at her in amazement and what she guessed was a little fear.

"It's okay, I just got a bit of a, uh, head rush," She thought of quickly. She rubbed her temples she had a headache forming. She returned her attention to Harry Potter.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well…. I… I Uhhhmm." He stammered.

"It's okay, you can ask whatever you want," she said kindly.

"Well see," he twiddled his thumbs and bowed his head shaking it back in forth in shame," this is going to sound so sad, but see I've never had a real family and I was wondering if you could see if there is anyone in you Uhhhmm visions, that could be considered family."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She looked in the future, looking for family.

She saw a very odd shaped house and a group of people. All but one of them had freckles and flaming red hair, the other had bushy brown hair.

Three particularly stood out, who looked to be the youngest in the group.

A tall boy with red hair, Victoria recognized him; he was the same boy from the bush haired friend seeking girls future. He was standing with a girl on either side. On one side was the bushy haired girl herself, he had his arm around her.

On the other side was a girl with pale skin, freckles and bright red flaming hair. She had a fierce look in her brown eyes, a look that said don't mess with me or the people I love or I will hex you into oblivion. She didn't look mean, just like she could take care of herself.

Victoria focused on this girl and saw more visions; of Harry Potter kissing the red head, of a wedding, of the girl, now a woman, standing with three kids.

She opened her eyes, "Yes I see a family, a big, loving family." She said smiling. A wide grin spread across Harry's face.

The tinkling bell rang. Victoria was shocked, the time had gone by so fast, maybe her first visions had lasted longer than she thought. He thanked her quietly and quickly walked out with a grin spread across his lips.

Victoria sat thinking. She'd seen Harry Potter and his bushy haired brow eyed soon to be friend, but where was this freckled red head she'd seen so much of lately. She was curious, and even slightly eager to put a real face to the final person in this trio of friendship that had filled so many of her visions today.

* * *

Ron looked around the classroom half expecting to see something amazing, but was disappointed to see nothing but an empty classroom with two chairs sitting across from each other.

At first Ron had no idea what he was going to ask. He was perfectly happy with his life, right? But something had been nagging at the back of his mind; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The instant he realized what it was he knew without a doubt that was what he had to ask. The question rolled around his mind now, as he sat in the chair across from the oracle.

Victoria watched the red head curiously, eager to see what his future held. She asked, "What would you like to know?"

He looked at her with a nervous grimace as if he was afraid of the answer. He took a long sigh and said.

"Will I always be second best to my brothers?"

The question confused Victoria a bit, she delved into his life and almost instantly understood. This boy had five brothers, all of them older. They all had accomplishments, too. Well except for the oldest of all the older brothers, the twins.

The youngest brother, the one sitting in front of her, looked up to all of them even the seemingly unaccomplished ones. He was desperate to at least meet up to their level and terrified of being mundane in his large family.

She looked into his future. She saw a difficult life filled with challenges, mental and physical. Just as expected there was Harry Potter and the bushy brown haired girl. She did see accomplishments, felt potential. He was loyal and caring and when he tried, very talented. In all this she saw fierce love for a bushy haired, brown eyed girl.

Even in all his accomplishments, though she still saw him being over-shadowed by his association with the famous Harry Potter. She saw him having a hard time with this at first, but he would be content eventually.

She opened her eyes. She had to be careful how to answer this question. She didn't want to answer falsely but she was slightly nervous as how he'd react.

"I definantly see accomplishments," Victoria said cautiously, "But not necessarily being better than you brothers, you each have your particular area that you are talented in, you'll be equal to them without a doubt."

He seemed to accept this answer. The bell rang out. "Thanks," he muttered, lost in thought as he walked out.

* * *

Victoria knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," he called from within. The door swung open. She walked in and sat in the chair across from this wizened old man. She heard the door close behind her.

"How did it go," he asked calmly.

"It went well, yeah it was interesting." He smiled knowingly.

"Do you want to come back next year?"

"I'm not sure, I have to admit there's three students, Gryffindors, who I'm particular curious about. I know I'm not supposed to know but I'd really like to put names to the faces. They were all in each other's futures. One was Harry Potter; I know I saw his scar. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes; I'm pretty sure a muggle-born. The other boy was red headed, came from a large family. They all had very interesting futures."

"Hhhmmm that would be Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley. Now there are many questions I would like to ask you but I won't I will take the future as it comes. You may stay for dinner if you'd like and I would be thrilled if you would."

"No thank you, I'm really ready to get home. I'll send you an owl with my decision about next year." I stood up and backed toward the door as I spoke.

"That'll be very much appreciated, thank you."

**A/N: so there it is, I know it's weird and they're so out of character, I'm so sorry PLEASE REVIEW anyway, constructive criticism is always fun**


End file.
